Il sera une fois
by Scriptus Sempra
Summary: Théodore Nott et Adrian Pucey étaient désormais des figures connues et légèrement contreversées... Comment deux fils d'excellent Sang-Purs comme Konstantin Nott et Vivien Pucey avaient pu engendrer des révolutionnaires pareils ! PG pour j-Neville


Titre : Il sera une fois  
Rating : PG  
Pairing : Aucun !  
Persos : Théodore Nott, Neville Longdubat, Adrian Pucey  
Note : Un futur possible pour le Magenmagot ! Cadeau d'anniversaire de j-Adrian pour j-Neville.

* * *

Théodore Nott et Adrian Pucey étaient désormais des figures connues... et légèrement contreversées... Comment deux fils d'excellent Sang-Purs comme Konstantin Nott et Vivien Pucey avaient pu engendrer des... des... révolutionnaires pareils !

Ca n'avait pas quarante ans et plus dix-huit ans non plus mais ça voulait sauver le monde.

Il était toutefois agréable de constater qu'ils suivaient un minimum les règles de courtoisie. Sauf en ce qui concernait le jeune Pucey. Aucune notion du respect celui-là ! Mais au moins ils savaient que les choses devaient se faire petit à petit et les anciens faisaient donc de leur mieux pour contrer les aspirations par trop enthousiastes des deux jeunes.

Des lois pour la protection des enfants ! Cela ne s'était jamais vu franchement !

Alors le petit Théodore pouvait bien citer toutes les lois qu'il voulait d'une voix le plus raisonnable possible, il y avait toujours moyen de le calmer... ou de repousser l'avancée de l'affaire.  
Quand au jeune Pucey, ils s'en méfiaient car le jeune Lord ne cachait rien du mépris et de la colère que lui inspirait chacune de leur dérobade. Fort heureusement, le jeune Nott parvenait relativement souvent à le calmer d'un simple mot.

Ils ne comprirent de quel mot il s'agissait que trop tard.

Ce mot, c'était "bientôt".  
Et il désignait un moment précis où nombre d'entre eux eurent un mauvais pressentiment en comprenant ce qui leur tombait sur le nez.  
Il désignait les trois plus jeunes de leurs pairs pénétrant d'un même pas dans l'enceinte quasi-sacrée du Magenmagot.

Il désignait le regard obstiné et l'expression décidé du jeune Longdubat qui tenait décidément bien trop de sa grand-mère en matière de force de caractère.  
Il désignait le menton levé et l'air satisfaitedu jeune Nott qui marchait un pas en arrière sur sa gauche.  
Il désignait le sourire narquois, presque mauvais du jeune Pucey qui marchait à la droite de Neville Longdubat, au niveau de Théodore Nott.

Et surtout, ils le comprirent obscurément avec un frisson d'appréhension, il signifiait la fin de leur tranquillité.

De ce jour, les trois jeunes gens formèrent une équipe inattendue (un individualiste forcené comme Pucey ! Un solitaire comme Nott ! S'allier à un agité idéaliste comme Longdubat ! Deux Serpentards se ralliant à un Gryffondor !)  
Inattendue mais désespérément efficace comme ils l'aperçurent rapidement.

Théodore Nott était parfait pour trouver les défauts des discours les mieux préparés, Adrian Pucey arrivaient en quelques mots à faire s'étouffer la plupart d'entre eux sous l'outrage de ses paroles et de ses opinions sans nuance. Quand à Neville Longdubat...

Ah ça... ils n'auraient jamais cru voir ça un jour.

Ils avaient beau tenter de faire perdre son calme au jeune Longdubat, l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons était toujours là pour le calmer d'une main sur l'épaule ou le bras ou de quelques mots à l'oreille.

Plus d'une fois aussi, ils avaient pu voir les deux anciens Serpentards saisirent à la volée un Gryffondor bien décidé à voler dans le tas.

Cela aurait pu faire leurs affaires, vraiment. Mais Pucey et Nott ne retenaient Longdubat que pour mieux le lâcher au meilleur moment, là où l'enthousiasme et la fougue du botaniste serait le plus efficace.

Et cela marchait. Que ce soit en séance de Magenmagot ou devant les médias qui ne pouvaient plus se passer de "l'alliance de la nouvelle génération" comme ils l'appelaient, le trio était désormais une force avec laquelle il fallait compenser et ils s'aperçurent bien vite que les termes "compromis" ou "arrangement" n'entraient dans le vocabulaire d'aucun des trois.

Même des Serpentards. Un comble.

Cela alla même jusqu'au jeune Nott qui ne se gêna pas pour rapporter calmement et publiquement les offres qui lui avaient été faites et au jeune Pucey qui avait visiblement retrouvé quelques petites choses compromettantes dans les affaires de son défunt père et ne se gêna pas pour suggérer parfois certains choses en échange de certaines autres.

Quand au jeune Longdubat, il fonçait, tranquillement suivit par ses compagnons.

Au cours des années suivantes, la loi Sorcière subit de nombreux changements. Et le Magenmagot vit plusieurs de ses membres démissionner plutôt que "voir ça !"


End file.
